Alfred F Jones X Reader: Remember Our Love? Part 1
by Samantha Anna Snow
Summary: You and your dad have been living by yourselves for a long while now, but things just started to change. Your dad remarried and couldn't be happier, your new step-mom was nice and very pretty. Her son, your new step-brother, is Alfred F. Jones. You and Alfred become quickly attached as siblings but every time he looks at you there is a sad gleam in his eyes. Why?
1. Chapter 1

The rain was pounding loudly on your bedroom window as you stared out into the dense, blackening sky. Something about it was so depressing yet so beautiful and content at the same time. You loved the rain and how it just seemed to wash away all the troubles of your past. You had just recently moved from [hometown or fav big city] to a small town in [fav state]. The town was large enough to have different high schools, but small enough so that everyone in the area knew everyone else. The news of your arrival had already hit every high school and all the kids had mixed feelings about a newcomer, not that you cared. All you cared about was our family's happiness, which is what brought you to this small town in the first place. Your dad had just recently met a nice woman on eHarmony and soon dated the lady. They hit it off right off the back and now you were moving in together with her family. For a while it had only been you and your dad, but now there was another woman and her son in the picture. Her son and your new step-brother was Alfred F. Jones. He seemed very boisterous and annoying at first, but the more you were around him, the more you realized that he was just very outgoing and could serious when asked. He was weary around you for a while though. When he first saw you, you had sworn you saw sadness, regret, and shock pass through his eyes. He didn't say much to you … for the first 10 minutes. After that, Alfred began to hang around you and talk (very loudly) like an excited child. He asked you all sorts of questions like what your favorite color was and what movies you liked to watch. You thought this was just him trying to get to know you and you began to ask some questions to him. Like his birthday. He got really excited and said proudly "July 4th!" …. But then, for the slightest moment, once again, you saw sadness flash across his cobalt eyes, making them shimmer sadly.

You now stare out into the depressing landscape that lay outside your window, thinking why or what could Alfred be sad about? You had now been living together for a couple of months and you and Alfred, being the same age and grade, had started at your new high school. You and Alfred got along great by this point. The relationship you two had was like a very-close brother-sister relationship. You would go to the bus stop together, sit together on the bus, walk to class together, and eat lunch together. Alfred was able to get most of his classes with you (besides the extra [favorite course/ class], which Alfred hated). So, he would sit next you in every class as well. Both of you were inseparable and the best of friends, but, there were certain topics that would just make Alfred get that same sad glint in his eye. He seemed to only show it around you, but then again you were with him all the time.

As you began to think, you heard a knock at your door. "Come in", you say, still deep in thought about Alfred, eyes drifting from rain drop to rain drop as if they held the answers to your questions. Just then, you felt a light breath breathe against your ear … "[y/n], what's up dudette?" You turned your head to meet Alfred's face, with inches to spare between your lips, eyes, and noses. You stared into his face, mesmerized by the shade of blue his eyes were. You roamed over his features and tranced over them with your eyes. 'What am I thinking?!' You scolded yourself in thought. 'This is my brother! Sure we aren't related but still! I shouldn't be doing this!' However, you were quickly brought out of your scolding state by those deep blue eyes. You thought of how they seemed to mirror the ocean completely … deep, mysterious, and full of secrets. Still entranced, the question you had been asking yourself slipped between your lips, as if his eyes coaxed them out of you. "Why do seem sad around me?" your voice was quiet and soft, not at all like your normal voice, which seemed powerful and firm. Alfred, taken aback by your question, moved back a little and thought carefully. You, at once, felt lonely and in need of his presence again. You were somehow able to keep your cool though, and moved to lean your back against the wall. Since your room had a window seat and Alfred was on the other end, you two were still fairly close, but the distance felt like miles to you. As you felt the cool wall against your skin, you could relate the feeling of our heart to that of the wall. You looked away from Alfred's face to gaze out the window and find some composure before he answered you.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Alfred's POV-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

'God WHY?!' I thought in desperation. 'I thought I kept a cool head around her! What should I say? I can't tell her the truth!' I began rummaging in my head for an explanation to give her. But, soon, I found myself following her movements yet again. She leaned back against the white wall. The wall seemed to reflect the sky and seemed to be a dull shade of grey though. Her [skin tone] skin was such a contrast to the dull wall, it seemed to make her glow. Her face shifted to the window, her [h/l] [h/c] framed her face wonderfully and brought out her glistening, sparkling [e/c] eyes. I couldn't deny it anymore. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't deserve her. She was my sister now! Yet, the evidence makes no mistake. I followed her movements, no matter how slight, she caught my attention in every aspect, and she was all I thought about. I love her. 'Life … you're such a bitch to me …' I thought bitterly. She was so close, yet so far out of my reach … I wish she could just remember … Then, the movement of her beautiful eyes found my face, revealing her patience as she waited for my answer. 'Light bulb …' I thought.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`3rd Person POV`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

You looked back toward Alfred. 'Something must be terribly wrong if it takes him this long to respond' you thought anxiously. You waited a little longer before he spoke, "Well, you see—" "You don't have to tell me" You had cut him off. You didn't want to force an answer out of him, he had a right to his privacy and you didn't want to forcefully invade some part of him that must be very hard for him to convey in the first place. You didn't want him to be sad or regretful due to your curiosity. "No, it's ok" Alfred began to speak again, calmly. "You have a right to know, since I am idiot in the first place revealing my emotions when I am around you. But, you just remind me of my old girlfriend," Your heart practically broke when you heard 'girlfriend'. You could've sworn you heard the pieces crash. Alfred went on "You and her look so much alike and are so similar in personalities … Both of you are shy, yet outgoing; serious but the life of the party; and both of you love the American classics: Hamburgers, apple pie, and Patriotism." Alfred smiled with longing and sadness. "She died a long time ago … I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but, there was an accident." Alfred looked close to tears … You wanted to comfort him, but with knowing you remind him of someone he once loved and lost … You didn't want to do that to him. "Is there anything I can do? Could I change my appearance so I don't look like her? Or change my personality?" You said, almost, desperately. Alfred looked at you quizzically and then laughed his boisterous laugh. "[y/n] … hahaha … Don't you change anything! I –sigh- like you this way. I like you the way you are, now what was I supposed to tell you? I know I came up here for something …" Alfred quickly got over his laugh-fest and you began to let his words sink in as he pondered the reason for his need to come to your room. 'He likes me the way I am? Even though I remind him of someone he loved and misses dearly?' you thought. 'does he like me for me or am I replacement for that "girlfriend" of his?' The mention of "girlfriend" in your thoughts broke your heart again. You didn't want to be a replacement, hell, you would rather be treated like the little kid sister than a replacement (and you lived off of respect, being treated like a little kid would not even fly with you on a normal basis). You began to feel angry and frustrated when-"OH! HAHA! I REMEMBER NOW! [Y/N]! WE- -" "ALFREED! WHERE'S [Y/N]? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET HER FOR DINNER?!" your new step-mom called from downstairs. Alfred just pouted cause for 1) he got yelled at and for 2) he didn't get to finish his sentence. This made you instantly forgive and forget your hatred as you let out a cute giggle. Alfred moped a bit going down the stairs with you following shortly after. Your new step-mom had created a lovely "feast" as Alfred called it. There was mashed potatoes, corn, hamburgers, and (for dessert) apple pie. Yours and Alfred's favorite meal.

Once dinner was over, you took a shower and changed into your favorite pajamas. You began looking at your planner to see if there was anything needed to be done before school the next day. Nothing came up, all of your stuff had been completed earlier so you decided to get on your Xbox and see what was going on. As soon as your home screen popped up, Alfred had already messaged you.

"DUDE! DID YOU FINISH THE HOMEWORK FOR MR. MARCINOWSKI? I DIDN'T DO IT AT ALL!"

You sighed. This was typical of Alfred to forget assignments from time to time, he only did it every so often though. However, he did it enough for you to wonder how he was able to complete middle school with his organization skills. You began to reply.

"Yes I finished it … I will send u a copy over Skype"

You then began to fish out your laptop from under your bed and began to search for the assignment. Thankfully, you saved it to the desktop and were able to open it, copy/ paste it onto the Skype messenger and send it to Alfred. By the time you closed and placed your laptop back in its original spot, Alfred has messaged you back.

"DUDE [Y/N] I TOTALLY OWE U! I LOVE SERIOUSLY MORE THAN BURGERS RIGHT NOW!"

The message made you blush and look away from the screen. You grabbed your controller and typed back.

"I love you too ^^ but the difference is I love you more than burgers all the time and thus love you more 3"

You weren't sure if this was flirting, but you considered it as brotherly-sisterly bickering. Alfred didn't message you for a while and so you began to play a new game on Xbox called something along the lines of the Hardest Game … there was rhythmic music playing and you were a square and you had to jump over triangles so you didn't touch them or you would 'pop'. Then there were other squares that you jumped on top of to slide across. It was very fun and addicting and … hard. One of the hardest you have ever played. You had played for a very long time and you felt very tired, so you looked at your clock. 10:34 pm. 'Damn' you thought. It was 34 minutes passed your bed time and lord knows you were awful in the morning if you didn't go to bed at the right time. So you began to ready your Xbox for a shut down when … Alfred messages you.

"uh, dude, sorry to break it to you but I love you more cuz im the older bro here 3 3 BOOYAH double hearts!"

This made you grin and you immediately replied to this message of "superiorness".

"nope sorry ;] I love you more bcuz it is scientifically proven that girls have a greater capacity to love than guys 333 you just got pwnd by triple hearts and science ;p"

You didn't even get a chance to walk away from the screen when Alfred messaged you back right away.

"what? O.o im so lost dude … wat about the science and capaci- whoee -whata …?"

You just chuckled and replied in a very … smart-ass way.

"Lets just say that I love you more and now its time for bed. ;] 3333 quadruple hearts bro … suck it"

Before Alfred had the chance to message you back, you shut off your Xbox for some much needed rest. You turned off your lights and made your way to your bed where you cuddled under the covers. You then began to dream a slightly familiar-feeling dream.

_It was 1945 and the War was over! You were so elated by this fact. You wanted to remember this day. The day your soldiers came home. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue. It reminded you of the eyes of someone you loved with all your heart … Someone you loved that was overseas … Someone you loved that you hadn't heard from in the past 7 months. You cried silently at the docks, waiting for some sign of your lover to appear. Hoping, praying with all your heart that he made it and that he was on this ship, finally returning home. The navy cadets were beginning to exit the ship in huge numbers, greeting their wives, mothers, and children for the first time in years. You scanned desperately hoping to find a glimpse of - Then you saw him. There he was, exiting the ship donned in the signature white navy uniform of the decade. Alfred F. Jones, your lover, your love, your entire life, was there coming off of the ship. You couldn't hold back any longer and bolted to him, pushing past the crowds of people in desperation. Tears streaming down your face like the Mississippi River as you finally made it out of the crowd in front of the man who hadn't seen you in over 3 years. You jumped onto him arms locking around his broad shoulders, holding on for dear life, not wanting to let him go again. He stood his ground and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around your waist, gripping and squeezing you just as tight. The moment you pulled away from the hug, was slow as you met his eyes, light blue as the sky above your heads. Your lovers, as you held his face in your hands, he left one arm around your waist and brought the other to your cheek. The palm of his hand fit your cheek, his thumb rested on your chin, while his other fingers rested along your temple. You both leaned in as he whispered "Darlin' I missed you so much. I promise I will never leave again. I love you, you are the breath of my life, you are my heart, you are my reason for living, will you marry me?" his voice was warm as honey and flowed like the breeze. Neither of you let go as you stared deeply into his eyes and began to cry some more as you said "yes of course. Never leave me alone again, never let me feel so desperate when you're not around, never le-" "Baby, I'm sorry to tell you that, that, is what love is all about. But, you won't have to feel lonely any more. I will always be here for you, now and forever." You just smiled and close your eyes as you began to point your toes, lift yourself up to his face, you could feel his warm breath as your lips were just hairs apart. Then -_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

You awoke to the sound of your alarm clock, beeping of the hook. You slowly sat-up and reached out to shut it off. You stared into space for a little bit, then laid back down. You stared at the ceiling for a while and began to feel something cold slide down the side of your temples. You reach up to your face and realize you are crying. Then the dream came rushing back to you … 'why … Why … WHY?!' you began to sob. 'WHY COULDN'T THAT HAVE ACTUALLY HAPPENED?' You were so upset, then you thought about what had just came across your mind. Your brother. You dreamt about **kissing **your **brother**! This was so wrong! You just couldn't! But, …. You couldn't help but in the back of your mind admitting to yourself that you really did love your step-brother. 'NO! I can't … I'm not! This is probably just a stage … yeah, and by next month I will see him as the brother he is to me!' you thought confidently.

However, when you began to review the dream, the sights, smells, the touch of him against you … It seemed like a memory … A memory from long ago, locked in your brain until last night. 'What … why?' you began to think, when Alfred knocked and barged into your room. "[Y/N]! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DUDETTE WE ARE GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET DRESSED RIGHT NOW!" he practically shouted at you. Startled, you jumped out of bed, shoved Alfred out the door, slammed the door shut and grabbed the first thing you saw in your closet … a floral print dress that went to your mid-thigh. You never wore it because you thought it wouldn't look good on you, but being it is that you were running late, you needed something quick to slip on so you put on the dress and slipped on some white sandals to match. By this time, it was too late to walk to the bus and your step-mom (who was off from work that day thankfully) told both you and Alfred that she would drive you.

Once you got downstairs though, you immediately caught your step-mom's attention with the dress. "Oh! Do you like the dress I bought you?! It looks so pretty on you! It really brings out your [e/c] eyes!" she said smiling full blast. She was one of the nicest, happiest, bubbliest, unselfish people you knew. You just smiled at her to let her know you were happy with the dress, no matter what your tastes were. "Here, let me do your hair! You guys have plenty of time now since im driving you, so we have time for you to eat breakfast and I can do your hair …" she began dragging you into her bathroom and began her magic (if you have short hair, mom curled it …. If you have long hair it was curled and put into a lovely bun). Your new mom also began to put make up on you … you never really wore make up due to lack of time in the morning, but you were never one to turn it down. By the time you were done and "dolled up" you walked out into the living room and crossed to enter the kitchen where Alfred had a slice of toast hanging out of his mouth. The moment he saw you, his jaw dropped and the toast fell out his mouth. He almost immediately closed his mouth but a huge blush formed across his face, causing you to blush and giggle in response.

You hade already eaten breakfast while your mom did your hair, so she decided since everyone was all done getting ready and had finished breakfast, it was time to go to school.

When you both, entered school, all eyes turned on you. You felt really nervous and self-conscious, so you stayed close to Alfred almost the entire day, until [your favorite class] came around. You were alone at your desk and there were two guys standing, hovering over you. "Hey little mouse, wanna go out with me this Saturday?" said one with dark sunglasses and long hair pulled back into a ponytail. "No! she is goving out vith the awesome me this Saturday!" said a German albino raising his voice. You had no clue what to do … this had never happened before!

Then all of a sudden you realized, the two men were gone. What had happened? Was Alfred here? Did he come to check on you? Nope. There was, standing in front of your desk, the most popular boy in school. The Frenchman known as Francis Bonnefoy. His face held a look of disapproval, but when he turned to you, that look melted into one of tenderness and … almost flirtatiously creepy. "You know mon ami you are very beautiful today, bella. You know I have always been watching you and admiring you from afar, but I am afraid I cant hold back any longer. What would you say to going on a date with mwa? Would you like to be my girlfriend, mon ami?"

You blushed scarlet and became so flustered. NEVER had a guy asked you out, let alone a POPULAR one! You had to make a decision quick, but when you tried, all you thought of was Alfred. 'Maybe this is how I can overcome that stage!' you quickly looked at Francis and said "It would be my pleasure." Francis smiled (a little creepily) as he sat down next to you in class. But whenever class was starting, you soon began to feel a … hand … going up your leg … and … under your dress?!

To Be Continued ~


	2. Chapter 2

The rain was pounding loudly on your bedroom window as you stared out into the dense, blackening sky. Something about it was so depressing yet so beautiful and content at the same time. You loved the rain and how it just seemed to wash away all the troubles of your past. You had just recently moved from [hometown or fav big city] to a small town in [fav state]. The town was large enough to have different high schools, but small enough so that everyone in the area knew everyone else. The news of your arrival had already hit every high school and all the kids had mixed feelings about a newcomer, not that you cared. All you cared about was our family's happiness, which is what brought you to this small town in the first place. Your dad had just recently met a nice woman on eHarmony and soon dated the lady. They hit it off right off the back and now you were moving in together with her family. For a while it had only been you and your dad, but now there was another woman and her son in the picture. Her son and your new step-brother was Alfred F. Jones. He seemed very boisterous and annoying at first, but the more you were around him, the more you realized that he was just very outgoing and could serious when asked. He was weary around you for a while though. When he first saw you, you had sworn you saw sadness, regret, and shock pass through his eyes. He didn't say much to you … for the first 10 minutes. After that, Alfred began to hang around you and talk (very loudly) like an excited child. He asked you all sorts of questions like what your favorite color was and what movies you liked to watch. You thought this was just him trying to get to know you and you began to ask some questions to him. Like his birthday. He got really excited and said proudly "July 4th!" …. But then, for the slightest moment, once again, you saw sadness flash across his cobalt eyes, making them shimmer sadly.

You now stare out into the depressing landscape that lay outside your window, thinking why or what could Alfred be sad about? You had now been living together for a couple of months and you and Alfred, being the same age and grade, had started at your new high school. You and Alfred got along great by this point. The relationship you two had was like a very-close brother-sister relationship. You would go to the bus stop together, sit together on the bus, walk to class together, and eat lunch together. Alfred was able to get most of his classes with you (besides the extra [favorite course/ class], which Alfred hated). So, he would sit next you in every class as well. Both of you were inseparable and the best of friends, but, there were certain topics that would just make Alfred get that same sad glint in his eye. He seemed to only show it around you, but then again you were with him all the time.

As you began to think, you heard a knock at your door. "Come in", you say, still deep in thought about Alfred, eyes drifting from rain drop to rain drop as if they held the answers to your questions. Just then, you felt a light breath breathe against your ear … "[y/n], what's up dudette?" You turned your head to meet Alfred's face, with inches to spare between your lips, eyes, and noses. You stared into his face, mesmerized by the shade of blue his eyes were. You roamed over his features and tranced over them with your eyes. 'What am I thinking?!' You scolded yourself in thought. 'This is my brother! Sure we aren't related but still! I shouldn't be doing this!' However, you were quickly brought out of your scolding state by those deep blue eyes. You thought of how they seemed to mirror the ocean completely … deep, mysterious, and full of secrets. Still entranced, the question you had been asking yourself slipped between your lips, as if his eyes coaxed them out of you. "Why do seem sad around me?" your voice was quiet and soft, not at all like your normal voice, which seemed powerful and firm. Alfred, taken aback by your question, moved back a little and thought carefully. You, at once, felt lonely and in need of his presence again. You were somehow able to keep your cool though, and moved to lean your back against the wall. Since your room had a window seat and Alfred was on the other end, you two were still fairly close, but the distance felt like miles to you. As you felt the cool wall against your skin, you could relate the feeling of our heart to that of the wall. You looked away from Alfred's face to gaze out the window and find some composure before he answered you.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Alfred's POV-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

'God WHY?!' I thought in desperation. 'I thought I kept a cool head around her! What should I say? I can't tell her the truth!' I began rummaging in my head for an explanation to give her. But, soon, I found myself following her movements yet again. She leaned back against the white wall. The wall seemed to reflect the sky and seemed to be a dull shade of grey though. Her [skin tone] skin was such a contrast to the dull wall, it seemed to make her glow. Her face shifted to the window, her [h/l] [h/c] framed her face wonderfully and brought out her glistening, sparkling [e/c] eyes. I couldn't deny it anymore. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't deserve her. She was my sister now! Yet, the evidence makes no mistake. I followed her movements, no matter how slight, she caught my attention in every aspect, and she was all I thought about. I love her. 'Life … you're such a bitch to me …' I thought bitterly. She was so close, yet so far out of my reach … I wish she could just remember … Then, the movement of her beautiful eyes found my face, revealing her patience as she waited for my answer. 'Light bulb …' I thought.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`3rd Person POV`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

You looked back toward Alfred. 'Something must be terribly wrong if it takes him this long to respond' you thought anxiously. You waited a little longer before he spoke, "Well, you see—" "You don't have to tell me" You had cut him off. You didn't want to force an answer out of him, he had a right to his privacy and you didn't want to forcefully invade some part of him that must be very hard for him to convey in the first place. You didn't want him to be sad or regretful due to your curiosity. "No, it's ok" Alfred began to speak again, calmly. "You have a right to know, since I am idiot in the first place revealing my emotions when I am around you. But, you just remind me of my old girlfriend," Your heart practically broke when you heard 'girlfriend'. You could've sworn you heard the pieces crash. Alfred went on "You and her look so much alike and are so similar in personalities … Both of you are shy, yet outgoing; serious but the life of the party; and both of you love the American classics: Hamburgers, apple pie, and Patriotism." Alfred smiled with longing and sadness. "She died a long time ago … I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her but, there was an accident." Alfred looked close to tears … You wanted to comfort him, but with knowing you remind him of someone he once loved and lost … You didn't want to do that to him. "Is there anything I can do? Could I change my appearance so I don't look like her? Or change my personality?" You said, almost, desperately. Alfred looked at you quizzically and then laughed his boisterous laugh. "[y/n] … hahaha … Don't you change anything! I –sigh- like you this way. I like you the way you are, now what was I supposed to tell you? I know I came up here for something …" Alfred quickly got over his laugh-fest and you began to let his words sink in as he pondered the reason for his need to come to your room. 'He likes me the way I am? Even though I remind him of someone he loved and misses dearly?' you thought. 'does he like me for me or am I replacement for that "girlfriend" of his?' The mention of "girlfriend" in your thoughts broke your heart again. You didn't want to be a replacement, hell, you would rather be treated like the little kid sister than a replacement (and you lived off of respect, being treated like a little kid would not even fly with you on a normal basis). You began to feel angry and frustrated when-"OH! HAHA! I REMEMBER NOW! [Y/N]! WE- -" "ALFREED! WHERE'S [Y/N]? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET HER FOR DINNER?!" your new step-mom called from downstairs. Alfred just pouted cause for 1) he got yelled at and for 2) he didn't get to finish his sentence. This made you instantly forgive and forget your hatred as you let out a cute giggle. Alfred moped a bit going down the stairs with you following shortly after. Your new step-mom had created a lovely "feast" as Alfred called it. There was mashed potatoes, corn, hamburgers, and (for dessert) apple pie. Yours and Alfred's favorite meal.

Once dinner was over, you took a shower and changed into your favorite pajamas. You began looking at your planner to see if there was anything needed to be done before school the next day. Nothing came up, all of your stuff had been completed earlier so you decided to get on your Xbox and see what was going on. As soon as your home screen popped up, Alfred had already messaged you.

"DUDE! DID YOU FINISH THE HOMEWORK FOR MR. MARCINOWSKI? I DIDN'T DO IT AT ALL!"

You sighed. This was typical of Alfred to forget assignments from time to time, he only did it every so often though. However, he did it enough for you to wonder how he was able to complete middle school with his organization skills. You began to reply.

"Yes I finished it … I will send u a copy over Skype"

You then began to fish out your laptop from under your bed and began to search for the assignment. Thankfully, you saved it to the desktop and were able to open it, copy/ paste it onto the Skype messenger and send it to Alfred. By the time you closed and placed your laptop back in its original spot, Alfred has messaged you back.

"DUDE [Y/N] I TOTALLY OWE U! I LOVE SERIOUSLY MORE THAN BURGERS RIGHT NOW!"

The message made you blush and look away from the screen. You grabbed your controller and typed back.

"I love you too ^^ but the difference is I love you more than burgers all the time and thus love you more 3"

You weren't sure if this was flirting, but you considered it as brotherly-sisterly bickering. Alfred didn't message you for a while and so you began to play a new game on Xbox called something along the lines of the Hardest Game … there was rhythmic music playing and you were a square and you had to jump over triangles so you didn't touch them or you would 'pop'. Then there were other squares that you jumped on top of to slide across. It was very fun and addicting and … hard. One of the hardest you have ever played. You had played for a very long time and you felt very tired, so you looked at your clock. 10:34 pm. 'Damn' you thought. It was 34 minutes passed your bed time and lord knows you were awful in the morning if you didn't go to bed at the right time. So you began to ready your Xbox for a shut down when … Alfred messages you.

"uh, dude, sorry to break it to you but I love you more cuz im the older bro here 3 3 BOOYAH double hearts!"

This made you grin and you immediately replied to this message of "superiorness".

"nope sorry ;] I love you more bcuz it is scientifically proven that girls have a greater capacity to love than guys 333 you just got pwnd by triple hearts and science ;p"

You didn't even get a chance to walk away from the screen when Alfred messaged you back right away.

"what? O.o im so lost dude … wat about the science and capaci- whoee -whata …?"

You just chuckled and replied in a very … smart-ass way.

"Lets just say that I love you more and now its time for bed. ;] 3333 quadruple hearts bro … suck it"

Before Alfred had the chance to message you back, you shut off your Xbox for some much needed rest. You turned off your lights and made your way to your bed where you cuddled under the covers. You then began to dream a slightly familiar-feeling dream.

_It was 1945 and the War was over! You were so elated by this fact. You wanted to remember this day. The day your soldiers came home. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue. It reminded you of the eyes of someone you loved with all your heart … Someone you loved that was overseas … Someone you loved that you hadn't heard from in the past 7 months. You cried silently at the docks, waiting for some sign of your lover to appear. Hoping, praying with all your heart that he made it and that he was on this ship, finally returning home. The navy cadets were beginning to exit the ship in huge numbers, greeting their wives, mothers, and children for the first time in years. You scanned desperately hoping to find a glimpse of - Then you saw him. There he was, exiting the ship donned in the signature white navy uniform of the decade. Alfred F. Jones, your lover, your love, your entire life, was there coming off of the ship. You couldn't hold back any longer and bolted to him, pushing past the crowds of people in desperation. Tears streaming down your face like the Mississippi River as you finally made it out of the crowd in front of the man who hadn't seen you in over 3 years. You jumped onto him arms locking around his broad shoulders, holding on for dear life, not wanting to let him go again. He stood his ground and wrapped his strong, muscular arms around your waist, gripping and squeezing you just as tight. The moment you pulled away from the hug, was slow as you met his eyes, light blue as the sky above your heads. Your lovers, as you held his face in your hands, he left one arm around your waist and brought the other to your cheek. The palm of his hand fit your cheek, his thumb rested on your chin, while his other fingers rested along your temple. You both leaned in as he whispered "Darlin' I missed you so much. I promise I will never leave again. I love you, you are the breath of my life, you are my heart, you are my reason for living, will you marry me?" his voice was warm as honey and flowed like the breeze. Neither of you let go as you stared deeply into his eyes and began to cry some more as you said "yes of course. Never leave me alone again, never let me feel so desperate when you're not around, never le-" "Baby, I'm sorry to tell you that, that, is what love is all about. But, you won't have to feel lonely any more. I will always be here for you, now and forever." You just smiled and close your eyes as you began to point your toes, lift yourself up to his face, you could feel his warm breath as your lips were just hairs apart. Then -_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

You awoke to the sound of your alarm clock, beeping of the hook. You slowly sat-up and reached out to shut it off. You stared into space for a little bit, then laid back down. You stared at the ceiling for a while and began to feel something cold slide down the side of your temples. You reach up to your face and realize you are crying. Then the dream came rushing back to you … 'why … Why … WHY?!' you began to sob. 'WHY COULDN'T THAT HAVE ACTUALLY HAPPENED?' You were so upset, then you thought about what had just came across your mind. Your brother. You dreamt about **kissing **your **brother**! This was so wrong! You just couldn't! But, …. You couldn't help but in the back of your mind admitting to yourself that you really did love your step-brother. 'NO! I can't … I'm not! This is probably just a stage … yeah, and by next month I will see him as the brother he is to me!' you thought confidently.

However, when you began to review the dream, the sights, smells, the touch of him against you … It seemed like a memory … A memory from long ago, locked in your brain until last night. 'What … why?' you began to think, when Alfred knocked and barged into your room. "[Y/N]! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DUDETTE WE ARE GONNA BE LATE IF YOU DON'T GET DRESSED RIGHT NOW!" he practically shouted at you. Startled, you jumped out of bed, shoved Alfred out the door, slammed the door shut and grabbed the first thing you saw in your closet … a floral print dress that went to your mid-thigh. You never wore it because you thought it wouldn't look good on you, but being it is that you were running late, you needed something quick to slip on so you put on the dress and slipped on some white sandals to match. By this time, it was too late to walk to the bus and your step-mom (who was off from work that day thankfully) told both you and Alfred that she would drive you.

Once you got downstairs though, you immediately caught your step-mom's attention with the dress. "Oh! Do you like the dress I bought you?! It looks so pretty on you! It really brings out your [e/c] eyes!" she said smiling full blast. She was one of the nicest, happiest, bubbliest, unselfish people you knew. You just smiled at her to let her know you were happy with the dress, no matter what your tastes were. "Here, let me do your hair! You guys have plenty of time now since im driving you, so we have time for you to eat breakfast and I can do your hair …" she began dragging you into her bathroom and began her magic (if you have short hair, mom curled it …. If you have long hair it was curled and put into a lovely bun). Your new mom also began to put make up on you … you never really wore make up due to lack of time in the morning, but you were never one to turn it down. By the time you were done and "dolled up" you walked out into the living room and crossed to enter the kitchen where Alfred had a slice of toast hanging out of his mouth. The moment he saw you, his jaw dropped and the toast fell out his mouth. He almost immediately closed his mouth but a huge blush formed across his face, causing you to blush and giggle in response.

You hade already eaten breakfast while your mom did your hair, so she decided since everyone was all done getting ready and had finished breakfast, it was time to go to school.

When you both, entered school, all eyes turned on you. You felt really nervous and self-conscious, so you stayed close to Alfred almost the entire day, until [your favorite class] came around. You were alone at your desk and there were two guys standing, hovering over you. "Hey little mouse, wanna go out with me this Saturday?" said one with dark sunglasses and long hair pulled back into a ponytail. "No! she is goving out vith the awesome me this Saturday!" said a German albino raising his voice. You had no clue what to do … this had never happened before!

Then all of a sudden you realized, the two men were gone. What had happened? Was Alfred here? Did he come to check on you? Nope. There was, standing in front of your desk, the most popular boy in school. The Frenchman known as Francis Bonnefoy. His face held a look of disapproval, but when he turned to you, that look melted into one of tenderness and … almost flirtatiously creepy. "You know mon ami you are very beautiful today, bella. You know I have always been watching you and admiring you from afar, but I am afraid I cant hold back any longer. What would you say to going on a date with mwa? Would you like to be my girlfriend, mon ami?"

You blushed scarlet and became so flustered. NEVER had a guy asked you out, let alone a POPULAR one! You had to make a decision quick, but when you tried, all you thought of was Alfred. 'Maybe this is how I can overcome that stage!' you quickly looked at Francis and said "It would be my pleasure." Francis smiled (a little creepily) as he sat down next to you in class. But whenever class was starting, you soon began to feel a … hand … going up your leg … and … under your dress?!

To Be Continued ~


	3. Chapter 3

_Your parents then looked at the both of you and asked "What is going on?!" Alfred walked over to you and gripped your shoulders in a tight hug and replied "[y/n], me, and a buddy of ours are going on a date". They were confounded at what they were hearing but shrugged it off and set the date._

'Oh dear lord, what have I gotten myself into?'

**And it continues … again ….**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Soon, Saturday came in the blink of an eye! You were nervous considering you've never been on a "real" date before. You went out with some friends that were guys in the past but there was never anything serious.

You decided to set your alarm at 6am since you figured it was a "date" you could at least attempt to look nice. You pulled out the last dress you had (since you only owned 2 and already wore the other one). It was a nice simple dress, that buttoned up from the waist to the hem of the collar. The dress was white on top with little silver embellishments her and there, but it had a small strip of black along the waist that hugged your body before the lower half of the dress flowed down to about the length of your knee. The lower part was black but it complimented the white top half of the dress well. You wore it so beautifully but never wore it. You never really wore dresses except on certain occasions; this date being one of them. Then you styled your [h/l][h/c] hair to shape your face and compliment the rest of your attire, added some earrings, a little makeup, and put on some heels. The heels were very sophisticated but matched the dress well, but you had never worn heels before and it would be a crime to say they didn't do anything to your feet. But, you looked great. Better than any other day of your life, you had to admit.

You looked at your clock and the time was 7:15am; 'Time to head downstairs' you thought, a little worry tinged in your mind. You were a little nervous about going downstairs in heels, but what better time than now to practice, right? You started off a little wobbly, but got the hang of it pretty quickly. As soon as you entered the living room though, all you heard were gasps. You quickly turned to look around but all you saw was your family all waiting in the living room for you and your brother…. Alfred was already there though … gawking at you along with your dad. Your step-mom just grinned like a little school girl, she was so excited for your first date, your dad on the other hand, allowed you to go on these excursions but didn't like it at all.

Alfred stood in the middle of the living room, staring at you, mouth open. You looked over his clothes and realized he looked nicer than he normally did too. He wore a snug black t-shirt that showed off his toned chest, with a caramel brown blazer jacket over it and a pair of dark colored jeans, and some nice shoes that seemed to be the same color as the jacket … You hated to admit it, but, your brother was SO hot right now! You blushed generously allowing the embarrassment and inferiority sink in. Alfred was way too good-looking for you. You could never measure up to his good looks, dazzling personality, … everything about him, you thought, was better than what you could ever be.

With a sigh, legs shaking a bit, you said "Let's go, Al" With a snap of the jaw, Alfred nodded his head and grabbed the keys. You were a little worried about what Alfred was going to act like around Arthur. He had never seen him before; at least that's what you thought. The school was only 10 minutes away so you and Alfred were definitely going to be early, but the entire car ride there was so … intense. All Alfred did the entire car ride was blush bright red and stare straight into the road ahead. Normally he would either be talking your ear off or singing along to the radio (badly). You wondered if you should strike a conversation or something, Alfred was just being too weird right now. Before you thought of what to say, Alfred had gathered enough guts to tell you, "You look absolutely beautiful today" His voice reminded you of velvet, deep, rich, and mysterious. You squeaked a reply "Thank you …" however, once you regained your voice, you continued "I think you look very handsome today too". It was your turn to blush as you looked away from Alfred's face. Soon, it began to feel very hot in the car, you wondered why? The air was on, but all you felt was heat and an electrifying pulse in the compact space of the car.

By this time, Alfred had made it to the school, but like expected Arthur wasn't there yet. The two of you sat there for what seemed like hours but was actually no more than 10 minutes. There was a stuffy atmosphere between you and Alfred, one composed of self-awareness and self-consciousness, making you feel more uncomfortable and awkward by the minute. You started to think of something to start a conversation, in hopes of easing the tension, when- Hero by Enrique Iglesias started playing in the car. Alfred's cell phone was going off and the ringtone fit his "heroic-self" quite nicely, despite the romantic feeling the song conveyed.

Alfred reached into his jean pocket and flipped open his silver Motorola. "Yea?" he said in a casual tone. You heard some slight mumbling on the other end. It didn't sound like your dad or your step-moms' voices and you didn't know any of Alfred's friends, so you wondered at who could be calling him. You tried to act like you weren't interested or paying attention to the conversation when in fact you were dying to know who it was … Curse your curious nature. "No, she is in the car with me, waiting for you," Alfred explained. That practically gave it away. It was Arthur. But how had he gotten Alfred's number? 'Maybe from one of Alfred's other friends …' you thought.

"Aw, so we don't get to go on a date with you?" Alfred remarked sarcastically to the Britain on the other end. Suddenly, you could clearly hear Arthur yelling on the other end, Alfred had to hold the phone out a couple inches so he wouldn't go deaf. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _'WE'_ YOU BLOODY WANKER?! WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD **YOU** BE GOING?!" Alfred then pressed the phone back to his ear with a smirk as he replied with a mock serious tone, "Well of course the _older brother_should accompany his _little sister_ on her first _date_. What kind of a brother would I be if I didn't come along and make sure you were treating her the way she deserves to be treated?" His tone turned from sarcastic to serious during the last sentence.

You heard a little silence on the other end before a little more murmuring went on for a bit. Alfred then closed the call with a "Alright, take care, bye." "What's going on?" you replied to Alfred starting the car. Alfred sighed through his statement, "Arthur has some "things" to take care of, so we are going home." 'What a waste.' You thought, you had gotten yourself all dressed up and everything just to return home. You sighed a bit. Alfred noticed right away and said, "You know what, I don't wanna go home any more. There's nothing to do. Wanna go to the mall for a bit? After that we can get a bite to eat, maybe catch a movie if you want." Your eyes lit up like star light and sparkled. No one had ever been nice enough to do something like this for you. You blushed lightly before replying with a soft, "okay." Alfred smiled to reveal his glistening smile that made you want to return it. Alfred then turned on the radio and changed the station to [fav radio station]. Alfred smiled again, knowing this was your favorite station. You looked at the radio then back at him. "You didn't have to do that! We're in _your_car and we are going out of a date that _you_ are taking me to! We can listen to something you want to listen to at the very least!" you said strongly. Alfred taken aback by your little outburst replied, "Actually I like this station a lot too, I like all types of music, granted I don't like all music from a single genre because most songs nowadays are stupid but some of them are good." "are you sure?" you hated to be rude and spoil things for others so you didn't want to argue nor did you want to hog the radio, but you let the issue go and began to sing along with the radio.

A couple of songs came and went. Then [favorite song] came on, and you eagerly sang along with the radio with full passion because of the love you felt for the song. Alfred listened contentedly till the end of the song and when it was over he looked over at you with such … love and longing. "You have a beautiful voice," he said the words lightly and sadly. You blushed a bit before remembering how you looked like his ex. You looked exactly like her apparently … A pain had stung your heart, it hurt too much to think about. You slowly shifted your gaze out towards the window, life passing by as a blur.

You slowly to start drifting to sleep, the movement of the car rocked you to a state of serenity. As you closed your eyes, your dream world opened to reveal …

_You were finally doing it! Expressing what you truly thought about the civil rights movement. Today was the day; the day to show your family that God was made to love all people, black and white, African American and European. People of all race and every race needed to be treated with respect, kindness, and equality in your opinion. This was America after all. What kind of country preaches about freedom, justice, and equality for all people when in reality it is discriminating against people who are of a different skin tone._

Your family on the other hand weren't as … committed to the loose interpretation of the Constitution as you were and were therefore, racist. You hated to admit it but it was true. You never truly went against your family or voiced your opinion, but now was as good a time as any. You decided to make a visit to a Baptist church and explained to the father that there was a song you had wanted to sing for their congregation. A song about love and equality.

So here you were now, your family standing in the back, despising their surroundings and staring at you with disapproval in their eyes. You needed to let them hear your thoughts … you cued the music.

"God loves everyone … Like a mother to a son …"

You sang like you had never sung before and everyone was amazed. Your song was so beautiful and your family could see what you were trying to say … they may not have liked it, but they allowed it. You were however beginning to feel a bit lonely on the stage … the song you wrote was supposed to be a duet …  
Then suddenly a deep male voice jumped in.  
" … But when its gone … God takes everyone."

'Alfred!' you turned around and there he was! The guy that made you feel whole, the man that completed your world … the guy who was walking up the alter steps to greet you was the man you loved. He was your best friend and just a couple days ago… he asked you to go steady! You had rehearsed this song with him so many times that he knew it by heart. You had begged him to sing with you … The confidence he gave you in any moment made you feel so empowered … like you could do anything.

You gazed upon him with love and sparkling eyes. He dazzled you with those cobalt gems of his. They shined like a sea of hope in this discriminating world. He opened his mouth and sang with you. His tone and melody complimenting yours and caressing it all the way. You stood there with him for what seemed like ages … you just wanted to hold him.

Finally, the song was over, you couldn't hold back any longer and you jumped into Alfred's arms. He pulled his empty hand away from your waist and brought it up to your face. You let him caress your lower jaw as he looked at you in awe. He stared into you lovingly and whispered, "You have a beautiful voice" just before he pressed his lips against yours.

"[y/n] … [Y/N]! Wake up, dudette!" Alfred shook you awake. 'Another flashback dream …? Weird ...And it was about Alfred**again**' you thought a little confused. You had never had dreams like this before. And still about your **brother** of all people! You quickly decided to cast this aside … This wasn't the time or place to be wondering what your mind was thinking about when you were unconscious. You looked out the window and saw a flashy, white, two-story building. "Alfred ... Where _are_we?" you asked a little confused at your surroundings. "Dudette, we're at the mall. Remember you have a date with the HERO!" he nearly shouted as he posed heroically. 'That's right! We are on a date …' you blushed a little at the thought. You went to get out of the car and Alfred rushed over to your side. He held out his hand to help you out of the car, then closed the car door for you. "Wow Alfie! I'm impressed a hero _and_ a gentleman?" you teased him a bit. He retorted easily, "Well the hero can't exactly get the girl all the time if he's being a douche all the time! HAHA!"

You rolled your eyes a bit at this. This was definitely going to be an interesting date …


	4. Chapter 4

_"Wow Alfie! I'm impressed a hero and a gentleman?" you teased him a bit. He retorted easily, "Well the hero can't exactly get the girl all the time if he's being a douche all the time! HAHA!"_

You rolled your eyes a bit at this. This was definitely going to be an interesting date …

Further Continuation

Your mall was quite the 'little palace' if you did say so yourself. Since the town you two lived in was quite small you didn't think there would be a whole lot at the mall, but boy were you wrong. The mall was pristine, white, new, and two-stories!

"I didn't think the mall would be this big," you said, shocked. Alfred just turned his head to look at you and smirked. "Well a small town has to have some sort of gem in the middle of its …" he pondered. Wrecking his brain to find the right word, you aided him, "Rock? Nowheresville?"

You giggled a bit at yourself, 'I haven't talked like that in a long time' Nostalgia edging your thoughts. "Well let's not stand here like rocks! Let's make like a tree and _leaf_! HAHAHAHA!"

You mentally face-palmed. This guy, your step-brother, was your "date"? 'Lord help me now ..' you thought as Alfred began jogging up to the entrance. Yet, you couldn't control (nor did you want to ) the huge grin that appeared on your face as you jogged to catch up with him. Alfred waited at the front door for you, then, once you were close enough, swiftly and dramatically opened the door for you like a story-book gentleman.

You entered the building and stared in awe at all the other shops and vendors decorating the vast area of the mall. You and Alfred began walking around and chatting about all the different things you two liked, wanted, and dreamed of achieving.

Alfred wanted to work for the government and hopefully, end up raising a family someday. The thought of him having a family saddened you. You didn't want to be apart from him and you didn't like the idea of him leaving you behind either. The entire thought and idea that someday, he would be leaving you to go someplace far away for his career/family was overbearing as you felt tears swell in your eyes …

'What am I doing?!' you mentally scolded yourself. 'I am [y/n]! I don't cry over stupid shit like this …' you didn't know what was coming over you recently. Any and every time you thought about Alfred's future without you, which you believed whole-heartedly, would be the ultimate case, you felt so lonely and sad. Like there was emptiness inside of you that only he could fill … and also that, without his presence you could never be anything at all. All you would ever be without him, would be a shell of a body.

You snapped yourself out of this thought and quickly regained your sense of awareness. Alfred turned to look at you and gave you a sparkling blue gaze. You felt his soul radiate off of those gorgeous blue eyes … 'I cant let myself be disillusioned like this …' you thought again as Alfred pulled you from your thoughts with questions of his own. "So [y/n], whatcha wanna do after high school? Any career plans or home life ideas?" Alfred said the question as if it pained him to know the answer, but you just shrugged it off and proceeded to answer.

"I would like to be an American history teacher, maybe even go into combat for the army so I can get my education paid for. As for my home life, I'm not sure. I haven't exactly thought about having a family or getting married, but I suppose if I met the right person, I would undoubtedly get married and start a family, but if my dad has anything to say about it, that won't be an easy thing to accomplish … haha …" you explained. Your tone turned a bit sad and lonely at the end … not going unnoticed by Alfred's cobalt colored eyes.

Alfred knew you loved your dad and were only joking about the last part but, the way you had explained the whole marriage thing … Well, you sounded lonely to him. He looked at you, wanted to comfort you and hold you. To let you know that you were not going to be alone. And that you and him would be together forever. 'God, I sound like some perverted pedophile,' he mentally scolded himself. 'Even though it is true … No matter what time, era, century, place, or circumstance, we will always find each other … then fall in love … and then, it always ends the same …' he thought sadly.

Alfred had been silent for way too long by that point and it started to bother you. 'Had I said something wrong?' you questioned worriedly in your mind. You didn't want to do anything to hurt him, worry him, anger him, or anything negative to him … Just thinking about made you sick to your stomach. You slowly began to turn your head in his direction and saw something that you thought might just completely break your heart.

Alfred's facial expression was of complete and utter heartbreak. He usual big, bright smile, was twisted into a fine line and his eagerly ecstatic eyes were dull as they lined with tears. You saw him slowly tilt his head down so that his chin touched his collarbone. 'I did make him upset …'

That's when tears began to fill up your vision and stream down your face. 'I must still remind him of his ex …. I probably sounded like her ….!' Then it hit you. 'She must've said something along the lines of that when they broke up! She might've said she would rather be alone than with him … or I reminded him of a vow they might have made about staying together forever …' The tears began to grow and flow down your face, dripping on to the tile floor.

You couldn't stand being the one to cause him such pain … 'I'm such a sick person, only thinking of myself! What's wrong with me?!' So, you ran. You took off running as fast as your legs could take you. You weren't deserving of him, you belonged on the streets, surrounded by misery …. But you knew secretly, you wanted him to come after you. To tell you that it wasn't our fault and it was something else. Then again, that was just the selfish side of you thinking. You rounded a corner and remember seeing a blurred version of Alfred, still standing there, head down, like all the good things in life were gone. You felt the same way.

You didn't know where you were going, but you sure weren't going to go anywhere near Alfred. You turned multiple corners and went up the escalator that led to what looked like a Bath & Body works shop. The multiple sensational aroma of fresh flowers, crisp fruits, and warm vanilla engulfed you immediately. The air was so light and fragrant that it provided you a little comfort to ease the pain.

You shopped around for a bit and found your favorite perfume, [favorite perfume]! You loved how the fragrance surrounded you and made you feel comfortably content. You wished and longed to smell exactly how the perfume did. You picked up a full bottle or two of the colorful concoctions of oils and spices and began to wonder to the front register passing all of the other fragrances along the way. Then, a sudden scent caught you by surprise. You panicked at first but then relaxed as you figured how there was no way he could have possibly found you **that** fast.

You followed the scent to a wall, shelved with multiple arrays of men's cologne. 'Didn't know Bath & Body Works sold guys' cologne …' you thought. You began to sniff out which one smelled exactly like your brother … Twilight Woods. The scent was manly and musky, comforting and warm, best of all … it smelled like Alfred. You felt the urge to buy it, but you decided against it; Believing that had you bought it, 1. It made you seem like a stalker and 2. It was just plain weird to buy a guy's cologne just so you could sniff it to remind you of your _brother_!

Alfred was your _brother_! Incest of all things was not on your bucket list of things to do. You continued to look around the perfume and cologne, sighing heavily at all the different variations. With one last quick look around, you began to exit when all of sudden you heard someone shout at the top of their lungs, "[Y/N]! [Y/N] WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Meanwhile ….

All Alfred saw was darkness. There was no light in his life anymore as he recollected all the time he lost her. The one he was destined for, throughout different time periods, dying every time. He reencountered the Battle of Saratoga where they fought together during the Revolutionary War. She wanted to help the cause like a man and he admired that, which made him fall for her right away. However, it was during that great battle that changed the course of the war and that ended her life … by the hands of a Native American.

Alfred wanted to kill all Natives that day, but he knew by doing that, he was only destroying himself and what his mother left to him. So, he fought the battles even harder remembering her courage and determination to free him and the new colonists from oppression.

Then came the time in Virginia, 1831, she died again during a slave revolt. It was an honest accident, but by this time Alfred knew that once she got to a certain age, she would die. And that's really what it came down to as his remembered all of the other times.

1818, she died of poison by simply being one of the closest advisors of Alexander Hamilton and aided in the creation of Hamilton's Fiscal Program. 'Burr …' Alfred growled at the name.

Then he fast forwarded to WWI and how she went into the battlefield to help a wounded soldier. WWII she was helping little children into a bomb shelter during the bombing of Pearl Harbor when a raid fell on her, as she helped the remaining children to get to safety.

She was beaten to death during the Civil Rights movement by police, died of a drug overdose in the 1960s, and most recent and the youngest Alfred had ever seen her die was during September 11, 2001. He was working at the bottom floor when he saw her walk in. Even as a small child he knew who she was. A smile lit up his face when he saw her holding her father's hand. They had wanted to spend a little time with her mother that day, brought her some doughnuts and roses, just to let her know that they loved her. Her mother's office was on the 130th floor. She didn't make it out, neither did her parents.

Alfred just kept remembering all of the times he lost her … but then, he remembered. He was with her **now**! She was alive**now**! He needed to spend as much time with her as possible before she left him again …

Alfred, panicked looked up to find her gone. She was gone. Alfred panicked to his highest end of panic and shouted out her name … He needed to find her, hold her, and love her while she was still here…

'Oh God no!' you though dreadfully. Alfred was running like a boss throughout the entire mall looking for you, looking panicked and frightened all the while. That's when you whipped out your trusty cell phone and quickly dialed him. You noticed he stopped and took out the phone from his pocket, immediately answering.

"HEL-"

"I'm okay …" you sounded so depressed as you tried to lighten your mood.

Alfred took a deep sigh of relief.

"Great! Look I am so sorry I acted like that! It was horrible of me and never EVER will it happen again."

You replied, still depressed from earlier, "Its okay, I should've been more sensitive to your previous relationship … I apologize for being so rude."

Alfred at this point was dumbfounded at what you were talking about when he remembered his "story" for you in this life.

"Look, [y/n], it is not you. It was never you. You were being yourself and I love that … I was just thinking about how I wished my ex could have been like that," even though Alfred was lying, he was dead serious.

He loved [y/n] and didn't ever want to hurt her.

Skeptical, you hesitated on the line, before Alfred finally spoke, "Look, how about we have some hamburgers and enjoy the rest of this "date" without any more freak outs or depressing stuff, ok?"

You smiled and answered, "Sure!"

_Time Skip!_

It was getting really late, when you and Alfred began exiting the mall. The moon was out and stars twinkled in the sky. The two of you were laughing as hard as ever, needless to say, the burgers as well as the rest of the day, went fantastic.

Alfred, yet again pulled out his gentlemanly side and opened the door for you yet again that day.

An older couple walked out of the same set of doors, that Alfred held, as this was happening. Alfred held open the door for them as well, only to be appreciated for his kindness, but they also decided that you and Alfred needed to know something. Before they walked away, they turned toward the both of you as you stood next to each other, smiling as they exclaimed, "Oh you two are such a cute couple!"

Your face burned bright red before you were about to correct them, but before you could, they were already across the street. 'Not a couple. We are not a couple. We are just siblings that went to the mall together.' You chanted to yourself. You weren't going to "go there" and just have any slight hope being crushed by the rules of society. Besides you already knew that it was never going to happen anyway, plus you didn't even want to feel the way you did earlier ever again as well. But still you couldn't help but wrap your mind around the idea of you and your _step_-brother dating …

It wasn't normal to like your step-brother in that sort of way, right? You shook off any remaining thoughts as you walked toward the car with Alfred. You glanced at his face and could've sworn you had seen a light blush dusting his cheek. 'Did that couple's comment bother him too?' you thought astounded. You never thought he would have the same train of thought as you …

You both reached and entered the car ready to get home.

_Time Skip!_

As you both finally reached the house, you realized that all the lights were out. That was peculiar since both your parents didn't normally go to bed at … 8:13pm.

"Guess the couple went out on a date or something," Alfred said confidently. "We should throw a party!" he then gasped at you. You put your hands on your hips and frowned at him. "You know why we can't do that, besides, neither of us can control a party once things start to get out of hand. Do you even want to go to jail? Cause I know I don't." you scolded him.

He realized your point and dropped the idea of hosting a party as the two of you entered the house. It was dark as the night sky and eerily quiet before Alfred finally found the light switch. The bottom floor illuminated before you turned into the kitchen only to find a note on the counter, of which you read aloud so Alfred could hear.

_Alfred and [y/n],_

We decided since you two were going out for the day with friends on a date; we thought we would have a date ourselves! ^^

[f/n] found a really good restaurant that is a couple of hours away so we may not be back until late or until the morning. If you are hungry there are leftovers in the fridge, just please, PLEASE, clean-up your mess!

We will call and check in occasionally.  
Love you!

Mom & Dad

'That would explain some things,' you thought, but then you saw the answering machine on the counter blinking. There was one new message so you decided to play it on speaker.

As you were beginning to play the machine Alfred suddenly came down they stairs. "What were you doing?" you asked Alfred curiously. "Just checkin for bad guys ma'am, that's a hero's job after all!" Alfred smiled wide as you shook your head and played the message. It was your father's voice.

"[y/n], Alfred, we kinda have a problem. See we had just gotten to the restaurant when the car started to break down or has some problems or whatever is happening to it. But, me and your mom are fine we are staying at a hotel until the car gets fixed or we get a new one or something like that, so we probably won't be back until at latest Monday night. More than likely though we should be back Sunday. Oh! And my phone is on the verge of dying but hopefully tomorrow I can get a charger from the gas station. Sorry I didn't call you guys first, just thought this would be simpler. But I will call your cells once I get a charger, there should be food and everything you need to make it through the weekend. Love you guys."

You were a little worried for your parents but you knew that they were probably having an "adventure" as Alfred's mom called it. They were probably enjoying being by themselves in the hotel room.

However, you looked over at Alfred and noticed him texting like crazy. After about a minute or two of watching him text at lightning speed, he looked up at you with the biggest smile ever, and asked "Would you want to go to a party?"

Quizically you answered, "Maybe? Why?"

"Cuz a friend of mine is apparently having a wicked party right now! We should go! Come on, you could make some new friends and have some fun! You said it yourself that you always wanted to have fun and go to a party!"

You looked at Alfred's bright smiling face and lightly smiled and nodded agreeing to go with him. Ecstatic, Alfred picked you up and shoved you in your room yelling at you to get ready in "party gear". When you asked what "party gear" was, he just replied, "A tight sexy dress".

Your face turned into a cherry you were blushing so hard. You had a dress like that but it was really short and you didn't feel comfortable dressing like that so you chose a dress that came down to your mid-thigh but was still pretty form fitting. You slipped on some heels and exited your room. You weren't exactly sure how to dress for a party but you assumed that you looked decent enough with just what you had on.

You came down the stairs and were greeted by Alfred wearing a button down navy blue shirt, which was opened half the way, exposing his chest, some nice black slacks, and a small gold chain around his neck. You blushed brightly taking in Alfred's … dare you say it … sexiness.

Alfred gazed at you and shouted, "[Y/N]! DUDE! YOU LOOK SEXY!" If possible, you blushed even brighter, feeling your face go aflame with heat. "W-well you look … sexy … yourself. But anyway, let's get going!" you hurried out the door.

Alfred followed behind smirking and blushing at what he thought was the most unbeatable person in beauty, brains, and absolute sexiness/ cuteness ever … He unlocked the car doors and put on some heavy bass music.

It took a bit for you to get used to, but overall you liked it. Parties were a completely new thing to you, but you were ready to start being a real teenager for once … Maybe …

"But Alfred will be there so nothing can go wrong! …. Right?" you thought, tingling with a familiar feeling of danger.


End file.
